


Role Reversal

by WritingsAndRavings



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Carmilla, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Limousine Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsAndRavings/pseuds/WritingsAndRavings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla get away for a few days to reconnect with each other. It's Carmilla's turn to reveal a few of her hidden desires.</p><p>Minor references to S2, Ep12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here it is! The long awaited follow-up. I started writing it a few weeks ago, and hated it. So I started over, and ended up with this instead. As always, I own nothing. Don't sue.

Carmilla watched out the tinted window as the lights lining the highway whizzed by. It was dark by the time she and Laura landed in the quiet little hamlet they chose for a much needed getaway. Despite Laura’s protests of unnecessary extravagance, Carmilla called on a limo to take them from the airport to the cottage they’d be calling home for the next few days.

 _The Karnstein name does have its perks, cutie,_ Carmilla reasoned with a wink.

Laura idled away the time on her phone, while her other hand was in Carmilla’s in the space between them. They had been sitting in comfortable silence. Laura, growing bored of refreshing her Twitter feed for the umpteenth time, was the first to break it.

“Hey, what are you doing all the way over there?” Laura asked. Carmilla turned her attention to her girlfriend.

“Want to come cuddle and see if LaF posted any more beauty shots of Perry’s baking on their Instagram?” Laura continued, with a small smile.

“No. But you can come over here,” Carmilla replied, returning the smile.

Carmilla opened her arms and Laura slid over, snuggling deep into the vampire’s side. Laura missed this. So when Carmilla asked if they could get away, away from responsibilities and demands on their time, Laura most happily obliged.  Carmilla just wanted it to be her and Laura, in love.

And of course, love wasn’t the only thing on Carmilla’s mind. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed Laura in some less-than-innocent ways as well. Since the housewarming party, their intimate moments were becoming more infrequent. Between Laura’s burgeoning career in investigative reporting and Carmilla as Silas’ newly minted Philosopher-in-Residence, they had little time for much else.

Carmilla checked the time on her phone. They had about 30 minutes before reaching their destination. She looked down at Laura, who had since closed her eyes and rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’re too tired for me already,” Carmilla quietly teased.

“I won’t be if you’d just let me sleep,” Laura teased back.

“And here I thought you were excited to do naughty things to each other as soon as we got there.”

Laura barely contained a shiver. She didn’t want to give Carmilla the smug satisfaction of getting riled up with a just a few words. Not yet, anyway.

“I _am_ excited, Carm. I’m just trying to conserve my energy, that’s all.”

Carmilla decided to up the ante a bit, placing her free hand on Laura’s bare thigh.

“Oh come on, sweetheart. We both know that energy is the last thing we need to worry about,” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear, fingertips slowly meandering up and under the loose skirt Laura wore.

This time, Laura couldn’t contain her gasp. Carmilla was getting dangerously close to her center. She knew she could stop it, wait until they got settled in. But the pooling between her legs was sending a different message.

“Carm…”

“Then again, maybe I _can_ help you perk up a bit.”

Carmilla punctuated her point lightly dragging the tip of her finger along Laura’s slit, feeling how damp Laura’s underwear was.

“Fuck cupcake, are you sure you’re tired? Because I think your pussy is telling me otherwise.”

Laura opened her mouth to let out moan. Carmilla caught Laura’s lips with her own, swallowing the sound before it fully escaped her lips. Breaking the kiss, Carmilla turned to the driver.

“Will, can you please raise the divider?”

“Of course, Ms. Karnstein.”

Will, their chauffeur for the evening, moved one hand off the steering wheel and pressed the button for the privacy divider. Once it was fully raised, Carmilla turned back to Laura.

“That'll keep him from getting a free show, but we don’t need to give him the audio version either. So we’ll need to keep quiet. Think you can do that?”

Laura shook her head at first, still feeling Carmilla teasing her through her underwear.

Carmilla chuckled. “Let’s make a deal then. You manage to keep quiet until we get there, and I’ll let you in on those naughty things I want you to do to me.”

Laura swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Things we haven’t even tried yet.”

Laura nodded vigorously at this. Carmilla laughed again.

“Excellent. Now why don’t you spread your legs a little wider for me? I want to get an early start on our fun.”

Laura slowly spread her legs, giving Carmilla more access. Carmilla increased her pressure on Laura’s pussy.

“Mm, such a good girl. I love how fucking wet you get for me,” Carmilla whispered in Laura’s ear, before taking Laura’s earlobe into her mouth.

Laura bit down on her lower lip to keep from moaning. Carmilla continued whispering in Laura’s ear.

“Move your panties to the side, baby. I want to feel you coat my fingers.”

Laura licked her lips, and turned her head to meet Carmilla’s gaze. They were nose-to-nose, lips merely centimeters apart. She reached between her legs and moved her soaked underwear to the side, never breaking eye contact.

It was Carmilla’s turn to bite back a moan, turned on even more by Laura’s subtle power play. Carmilla let her fingers play deeper in Laura’s folds, getting slick in Laura’s juices before starting to work on Laura’s clit.

“Fuck Carm. Right there,” Laura whispered breathily against Carmilla’s lips.

Carmilla picked up the pace on Laura’s clit, enjoying Laura’s struggles to keep quiet.

“I know, baby. I know _exactly_ what my girl likes.”

And of course, Carmilla was right. She knew all the ways Laura liked to be touched, and all the things that turned her on. And during their little excursion, she hoped to add a few more things to that second list.

Carmilla could have been merciful and finished Laura off right then, but decided she wanted to torture the tiny human a bit more. So she moved her fingers down again and teased Laura’s entrance. Laura, however, was currently not in a teasing mood.

“Carm, I’m so close. Please don’t tease. Make me come. I need to come, _please_.”

In some circumstances, Carmilla would have delayed Laura’s release. But sensing the desperation in Laura’s voice, she decided to show her girlfriend a little mercy after all.

“You know the rules, Laura. Only good girls get to come. Have you been a good girl?”

“God yes, I’ve been so good. So quiet. Please baby, make me come.”

Carmilla returned her ministrations to Laura’s clit, and she was relentless. Her fingers moved hard and fast, gliding effortlessly due to the copious amounts of Laura’s natural lubrication.

“Oh fuck yes, that’s it. Don’t stop. Oh Carm, I’m going to come. I’m going to – I’m –“

Laura bit into Carmilla’s shoulder to muffle her cries as her orgasm washed over her, clamping her legs shut and trapping Carmilla’s hand in the process. Carmilla let out a slight grunt at the pain in her shoulder, and slowed her movements while Laura came down from her high. Once the final tremors ceased, Carmilla slowly removed her hand, taking a moment to admire how her fingertips glistened slightly before licking them clean. Laura looked at Carmilla through hooded lids, and moaned softly.

“ _Now_ I might need some rest when we get there,” Laura laughed slightly.

“But we’re just getting started, cupcake,” Carmilla replied.

“Besides, I haven’t even told you what I wanted yet.”

“And what would that be, Carm?”

Before Carmilla could answer, there was a slight knock on the divider. Will then lowered it slightly.

“Ms. Karnstein. Ms. Hollis. We have arrived.”

Laura and Carmilla looked at each other. They hadn’t even noticed they had stopped moving.

“Thank you, Will. Would you mind placing our bags by the front door?”

“Of course not. My pleasure.”

Will shut the vehicle off and popped the trunk. He grabbed their luggage and placed it on the front step. Will returned and quickly moved to open the door so the two women could step out of the limo. Carmilla made sure to tip him generously, hoping to ensure a modicum of discretion. He gave a slight nod.

“Have a good night, ladies. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

The three of them exchanged brief pleasantries again, before Will climbed into the driver’s side of the limo again and drove off. Laura and Carmilla walked to the front door of the cottage.

“So you were saying?” Laura said lowly, wanting Carmilla to resume their earlier conversation.

“You’ll learn soon enough now, cutie,” Carmilla said, as she produced the key and unlocked the door.

“Oh come on, give me a hint,” Laura said playfully, biting her lip.

Carmilla closed the distance between them, and pulled Laura in close.

“I can guarantee that our new favorite toy will be making an appearance tonight.”

Laura moaned at the thought. She pulled Carmilla in for a deep, heated kiss. One that Carmilla was reluctant to break, but she did.

“We can do public sex another time. Right now, we need to get inside so we can have our way with each other.”

Laura nodded and gave Carmilla one last peck on the lips before practically sprinting inside. Carmilla grabbed their respective bags and followed her in, making sure to lock the door behind them.

//

They were sure that the cottage was beautiful. And yes, they would actually take a closer look around their quaint abode at some point. But right now, human and vampire were more concerned with getting naked at record speeds. Once their clothes were sufficiently strewn all over the master bedroom, Carmilla pulled Laura onto the queen-sized bed. Carmilla pressed herself flush against the girl underneath her as they kissed lazily.

“I think someone still owes me an orgasm,” Carmilla teased, moving to pepper Laura’s jaw with pecks and nips.

“Well, if someone would _let_ me give them an orgasm…”

“What if I don’t want to let you?” Carmilla said, cutting her off.

Laura frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

“What if…I want you to take, instead?”

Laura furrowed her eyebrows even more. She wasn’t sure where Carmilla was going with this.

“Tell me what you want, Carm.”

Carmilla let out a breath. “I want you to be in control tonight.”

“Yeah?” Laura asked, eyes widening slightly.

“Yes. I know usually we just, follow my lead or whatever. But that night after the party, the way you moved. The way you spoke. God, the way you _spoke_. The way you told me what you wanted, the way you wanted it. You took control, especially at the end. It was so fucking sexy, Laur. I want that. I want it again.”

Laura looked up at Carmilla, with a neutral expression. She then closed her eyes briefly, seemingly steeling herself. Laura opened her eyes again and quickly flipped them over. She looked down at Carmilla with a lascivious grin.

“So my big, bad vampire wants to be dominated in bed. Is that right?”

Carmilla swallowed at the almost wild look now in Laura’s eyes. She nodded slightly.

“Say it.”

Carmilla stifled a moan at Laura’s newly displayed aggression. She let her eyes fall shut for a minute.

“Look at me.”

Carmilla’s eyes snapped open again at the command.

“Look at me, and say it.”

Carmilla paused briefly, before speaking. “I want you to control me, Laura. Dominate me. I want you to be in charge and take me. I want you to _take me_.”

Laura quickly crashed her lips to Carmilla’s, her long hair a veil around them. She was relentless in her assault on the older girl’s mouth, and Carmilla was relishing every moment. Every kiss, every nip, every swirl of tongue left Carmilla breathless and wanting more.

 “Well then, allow me to repay my debt. With interest.”

Laura caught Carmilla’s lower lip between her teeth again before moving lower on the girl’s body. She littered Carmilla’s neck and chest with open mouth kisses, long licks, and light bites before moving to kiss around the fullness of Carmilla’s left breast. Laura kissed and sucked in a swirl pattern until she reached the already hardened nipple. Laura teased it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. Carmilla gasped, arching her back and releasing a breathy _fuck_ into the dimly lit room.

Laura smiled against Carmilla’s breast, before releasing Carmilla’s nipple with a wet pop and moving over to her right one. She mimicked her earlier actions, teasing the vampire before taking her other nipple into her hot mouth. Carmilla snaked her fingers into Laura’s hair, holding on while Laura toyed with her. Laura then made her way down Carmilla’s taut, pale body. She relished dragging her tongue down the middle of Carmilla’s abdomen, tasting the faint saltiness of her sweat-soaked skin.

Carmilla squirmed underneath her, wanting to speed up and prolong the process all at once. Her fingers were still coiled in Laura’s hair when Laura reached one of Carmilla’s hipbones. She nipped and sucked at the delicate skin until a bruise formed. Laura moved to pull back and Carmilla tightened her grip on the girl slightly. Laura chuckled softly.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. Just admiring my handiwork.”

Laura moved over to the opposite hip and did the same, knowing the marks never lingered on Carmilla’s skin for long. Laura continued her descent, spreading Carmilla wider so she fit more comfortably between the vampire’s legs. Laura placed soft kisses on the inside of Carmilla’s thighs. Laura then dragged the tip of her tongue through Carmilla’s slick slit.

“Oh fuck,” Carmilla moaned out at the sudden contact.

Laura continued with broader licks before sinking deeper into the waiting folds.

“God I missed the way you taste,” Laura said against Carmilla’s wet cunt, relishing in the flavor.

Laura continued flapping and sucking at Carmilla, not wanting to miss a single drop of the girl’s essence. Laura then focused her efforts directly on Carmilla’s clit, lashing at it with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. Hard. Carmilla arched roughly, fingers digging into Laura’s scalp.

“Fuck! Inside, I need you inside.”

Without ceremony, Laura slid two fingers into Carmilla’s pussy. Laura pumped steadily in and out of the girl, all the while continuing her assault on Carmilla’s clit.

“Oh god, I missed your mouth. Your fingers. Fuck.”

Laura smiled against Carmilla again. She continued for a few more minutes before sitting up abruptly. Carmilla whined at the loss, and looked up at Laura with utter confusion.

“Laura, what the hell do you thi – “

“Who’s in charge?” Laura husked out, interrupting Carmilla.

Carmilla looked up, amazed. Laura was certainly taking the dial and turning up the intensity level. Laura returned Carmilla’s surprised expression with a smirk. Laura then slowly crawled back up the vampire’s body, practically stalking her. Carmilla might have been able to transform into a panther at will. But tonight, Laura was now determined to be the predator. And Carmilla was simply her prey.

“I asked you, who’s in charge tonight?” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s ear.

Carmilla swallowed thick. “Y-you are.”

“That’s right. And I’ve decided that you don’t get to come just yet.”

Carmilla let out a sound that was a mix of a whine and a moan. She watched as Laura reached over to one of the night tables and grabbed the strapless dildo, one of the few items they did manage to unpack. Laura then moved backwards bit, leaning back on her heels and kneeling between Carmilla’s still spread legs.

“I think it’s time I returned the favor. God Carm, you’re so wet it’ll probably just sink right into you. What do you think?”

Carmilla nodded vigorously.

“But just to be sure, I think I’ll give it a little something extra.”

Laura brought the toy to her lips. She made a show of swirling her tongue around the head before taking more of it into her mouth. Once she was done, she slowly dragged the toy down the front of her body. It left a wet trail in its wake. Laura paused once it was between her legs, and grabbed the phallus by the smaller end. She started sliding it through her wet folds, moaning at the delicious contact. Carmilla could see it getting slick with Laura’s juices.

“Fuck Carm, that feels so good. I’m going to put it inside of me.”

Carmilla let out a loud groan. Laura was positively torturing her at this point. She watched as Laura eased the toy inside of herself, taking more of it with every thrust. Once she had the full length inside her, she gave herself a few long, slow thrusts. Seemingly satisfied, she removed it from her pussy. It glistened now, even in the low light. She then took the smaller end and pushed it inside, wearing the dildo as intended. As an extension of herself.

Laura started to move closer to the vampire, but then stopped, a slight smile appearing on her face. Almost like she had a better idea.

“Carm, come here,” she beckoned.

Breaking out of her haze, Carmilla sat up and moved toward the human.

“Suck.”

Carmilla hesitated a moment, before getting on her knees and lowering herself down until her lips were just hovering over Laura’s cock. She then parted her lips and took it into her mouth. She moaned around the toy, tasting Laura all over it. She took more of it in her mouth, wanting to get every bit she could. Laura moved her fingers through Carmilla’s hair, losing them in the thick locks. Laura’s eyes remained transfixed on the scene before her.

“Shit baby, this is so fucking hot. The way you’re taking me in your mouth.”

Carmilla continued to bob up and down on Laura’s cock, hollowing out her cheeks and giving the toy a hard suck for good measure. Laura thought she could come right then and there, but she wanted to hold out as long as possible for Carmilla. As much as Carmilla wanted her to take control, Laura was intent on giving her girlfriend mind-blowing orgasms. Plural.

“Enough,” Laura said.

Carmilla pulled away, letting the toy slip out of her mouth. Laura pulled Carmilla up until they were face to face, and planted a searing kiss on the vampire’s lips. She then put her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders and gave her a gentle shove, and the vampire settled back into her original position. Laura leaned down, lips millimeters from Carmilla’s ear.

“Tell me how much you want me inside your cunt. Tell me how much you want me to bury it inside of you.”

Carmilla moaned. She didn’t think she could get any wetter. Laura’s filthy mouth proved otherwise.

“I need you inside me, baby. I’ve missed you so much. Fill me with you thick cock. I need it so bad.”

Laura growled deep. There was something to be said for their obscene banter in the bedroom. There was also something to be said about having a centuries-old killing machine begging to be fucked. Laura took the toy in her hands, lining the head up with Carmilla’s entrance and slowly inched her way inside.

Carmilla’s initial gasp quickly turned into a moan as she felt herself being filled and stretched by Laura. Carmilla’s eyes focused between her legs, watching Laura’s cock slowly disappear inside of her. Both let out moans as their hips finally met, Laura in Carmilla to the hilt.

“Are you all right?” Laura asked softly, breaking character for a moment.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Carmilla replied, leaning up to place a light kiss on Laura’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to take your pussy now,” Laura declared, slipping back into character. “I’m going to start off slow. Let you get used to the feel of my thick cock inside of you. Then I’m going to fuck you hard, Carm. As hard and as fast as I can.”

Laura rested her forehead on Carmilla’s shoulder as she slowly began to slide in and out of Carmilla’s cunt. Carmilla clutched at Laura, pulling her in as close as possible. She reveled in the sensation of being stretched and filled, of Laura’s hot, wet skin against her own.  Laura then grabbed one of Carmilla’s legs and hitched it higher around her waist, canting Carmilla slightly upward. Laura wasted no time with the new angle, increasing the speed of her thrusts and pounding into Carmilla. Laura was relentless.

“Oh my god,” Carmilla managed to let out in between loud grunts and groans.

“You like that, don’t you baby? The way I’m slamming my hard cock inside of you.”

Carmilla just let out another loud moan in acknowledgement, words failing her at that point.

“Answer me,” Laura growled.

“Fuck, yes! I love the way you pound my fucking pussy.”

Laura redoubled her efforts, snapping her hips hard and fast. The sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room.

Carmilla felt herself quickly reaching orgasm. She dug her nails into Laura’s back and raked them down, leaving red lines on her soft skin.

“I’m so close, Laur. Fuck, I’m going to come.”

“Come for me, Carm. Come all over my cock.”

Carmilla let out a string of incoherent words as her orgasm took over. Her arms and legs clenched around Laura’s body as her cunt clenched around Laura’s cock. She fluttered and shuddered around the toy. Laura gradually slowed down her movements, easing Carmilla back down from her peak. Laura turned her head slightly to nip at Carmilla’s throat. She then moved up slightly to kiss Carmilla on the mouth.

“How was that?” Laura asked.

“That was...” Carmilla began. Then she just shook her head, almost in disbelief. She had no words.

“That good, huh?” Laura teased.

Carmilla just nodded her head, biting her lip shyly at her literal loss for words. Laura had quite literally fucked her senseless.

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

Laura kissed Carmilla roughly again, sliding her fingers through Carmilla’s dark hair as she slid her tongue into the vampire’s mouth. Their tongues danced for a few moments until Laura broke the kiss suddenly. She moved one hand behind Carmilla’s hair, grabbing a fistful of thick hair and giving it a slight tug. A gasp escaped Carmilla lips, and she felt herself getting wet again.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Laura ordered, finally pulling out of Carmilla so her girlfriend could reposition herself.

Carmilla slowly got on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, feeling a little self-conscious. She had never felt this exposed before. It was something she wanted to explore, and something she would explore only with Laura. She had never trusted anyone so fully before. And she never would.

She felt the bed shift as Laura moved to settle behind her. Laura draped herself over Carmilla, kissing and biting every inch of that pale, smooth back she could reach. She worked her way down until she reached the fullness of Carmilla’s ass, and bit down into the soft flesh. She then turned her head slightly, and let the tip of her tongue dart out to taste Carmilla from behind.

Carmilla let out a long moan and pushed herself against Laura’s face, wanting to feel more of that probing tongue. She began to rock against Laura, until Laura’s hand came down on her ass in a firm slap. Carmilla yelped in surprise. Laura smirked as a faint rush of color appeared on Carmilla’s backside.

“Uh-uh. I decide when you get fucked. Not the other way around.”

Carmilla immediately ceased her movements, waiting for whatever Laura had in store for her next. She was relieved when Laura continued to explore her from behind. Laura then flattened out her tongue and took a long, slow swipe from Carmilla’s pussy to her ass, teasing the tight ring of muscle before pulling away. Carmilla groaned at the loss.

Laura straightened up again, and had begun to line herself up again with Carmilla’s entrance. Until she noticed something. On one side of the bedroom there was a fairly large closet, with sliding doors. And the sliding doors were mirrored. She almost wondered why they hadn’t noticed it before, but the answer was obvious. They hadn’t noticed much of anything besides the bed since they got there. But now Laura was practically buzzing at this new development.

“Carm, look to your left.”

Carmilla was confused by Laura’s request, but only for a moment. Once she took in the mirror, and their reflections in said mirror, she groaned at the sight. She buried her face in the pillow beneath her, mumbling an _oh fuck_. She then felt a small hand tangle itself in her hair again, jerking her head upward.

“Oh no you don’t. We’re going to watch. You’re going to watch me fuck you from behind, and I’m going to watch you take it,” Laura said.

With her free hand, Laura took the cock in her hand, and teased Carmilla before pushing inside. She moved slower this time, eyes darting between the cock disappearing inside of Carmilla and Carmilla’s face as she watched. Once Laura bottomed out, she leaned over Carmilla again, hand still in Carmilla’s hair. She gave her another firm tug, pulling Carmilla so her lips where close to the vulnerable vampire’s ear.

“I can’t wait to fuck you like this, baby. I’ve always wanted to do this. And I want you to watch the whole time. If you stop, I stop. Understood?”

Carmilla’s mouth went dry, and she simply nodded as best she could under Laura’s grip. Laura began to move inside of her, setting a firm and steady pace. Laura moved the hand that was in Carmilla’s hair to Carmilla’s shoulder, the other settling on her hip. Her eyes focused on their reflections in the mirror, glancing at Carmilla every so often to ensure she was doing the same.

Carmilla couldn’t remember a time where she more turned on than this moment. She told Laura how much she loved watching Laura take control the night of the party. And now, she was it watching again. Except she was on the receiving end now, Laura plowing into her. Laura’s movements were short and rough, barely pulling out before slamming into her again. Carmilla’s felt the toy deep inside of her, hitting her spot every time.

Laura managed to stave off her own release for this long, but she knew she couldn’t much longer. This new angle worked deliciously in her favor as well. Both of her hands were on Carmilla’s hips, pulling the girl back into her with every thrust.

“Fuck Carm, you feel so good around me. Are you close?” Laura asked, panting heavily.

“I’m so close, baby. I’m going to flood your cock again.”

Laura gritted her teeth. “That’s right, baby. Come all over it. Fuck, who’s your daddy now…”

The words escaped Laura’s lips before she could do anything about them. She still her hips, her wide eyes meeting Carmilla’s in the mirror. They both knew that Carmilla was generally the one with the daddy kink, and Laura was always her good girl. But in the rush of their reversal of power, it looked like Laura had just subconsciously taken a page out of the vampire’s book.

And Carmilla _loved_ it. She let a smirk briefly cross her lips before turning her head to look at Laura over her shoulder. Not wanting to lose the moment, she began to rock herself against Laura.

“You are. Please fuck me, daddy. I’m so close. I want to make your cock nice and _wet_.”

Laura’s eyes practically rolled in the back of her head. Immensely relieved that she hadn’t crossed a line, she picked up where she left off. She fucked Carmilla faster now, the smacking sounds filling the room. Laura then grabbed the front of Carmilla’s thighs with both hands and pulled Carmilla’s legs out from underneath. The vampire was now face down flat on the bed, with Laura flush against her back.

“Daddy loves how much you can take, baby. You’ve been such a good girl. Daddy’s going to fuck you through the mattress.”

Laura ground into Carmilla’s prone form before pulling her hips away and impaling Carmilla over and over again. She took her left hand and placed it on Carmilla’s chin, silently urging her to turn her face to the mirror again.

 “Come for Daddy.”  

It took a few more thrusts before Carmilla stiffened beneath her and let out a scream. She felt Carmilla clamp down hard around the dildo, sending Laura tumbling after her with an orgasm of her own. The two women were left breathless, panting heavily. The room was thick with the smell of sweat, sex, and come. Laura made no effort to remove herself from on top of Carmilla, merely moving her arms to rest around Carmilla’s own in a quasi-embrace.

The pair laid there for a few minutes, trying to regulate their breathing. Carmilla watched Laura in the mirror, as she rested her cheek on Carmilla’s shoulder, eyes closed. She smiled at how peaceful her tiny human looked. And smug. She looked peaceful and smug. Not wanting to let her win just yet, Carmilla was the first to break the silence.

“You think you got it in you for another round, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, half-teasing.

Laura slowly opened her eyes and groaned. As much stamina as she had, nothing beats vampiric recovery and endurance. Carmilla could see the uncertainty in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Maybe in an hour. Or two. Or five,” Laura mumbled against Carmilla’s shoulder.

Carmilla remained quiet for a moment, not sure how Laura would take her next request.

“Not even if I wanted you to take my ass?”

Laura was surprised yet again. She wasn’t even sure she had heard Carmilla correctly.

“Say it again.”

“Take my ass. I want you to fuck me in my ass, _daddy._ ”

Laura closed her eyes, willing herself not to come just from the images that appeared in her mind. Carmilla was asking her to take her ass. Sure, they’ve teased with tongues and fingers in the past, but they’d never done full penetration before.

_I guess she wasn’t kidding about trying new things._

Laura broke herself out of her reverie. “You want Daddy to fuck you in the ass, baby? You want to feel Daddy’s big cock inside of that tight, little hole?

“Oh god, yes. Fuck me, Daddy. _Please_.”

“Don’t worry, baby girl. Daddy’s going to give you want you want. But I’m going to prepare you first. You’ve been such a good girl. Daddy wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Forgetting all about how tired she was, Laura reached over for the small bottle of lube they had also packed for the trip. Laura knew Carmilla could take whatever she dished out, but she still wanted to be considerate. She generously coated the index and middle fingers of her right hand in the lubricant before letting a small amount dribble down the cleft of Carmilla’s ass. Laura spread it around evenly, tracing light circles around Carmilla’s anus.

“Get on your knees again. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good, baby. Are you ready?”

Carmilla licked her lips and nodded. Laura began to rock her hips again, steadily pumping in and out of Carmilla’s wet heat. While Carmilla lost herself in the sensation, Laura slowly inched her finger into Carmilla’s ass. She worked it in bit by bit, going deeper with each thrust. She worked the first finger in fully, and fucked her for a few moments before pulling out and letting the second finger join in.

 “That feels so good, Daddy,” Carmilla said with a loud moan.

Laura merely hummed in response, concentrating on twisting and turning her fingers in the girl’s ass while she fucked Carmilla’s cunt. Carmilla never felt this full before. It felt amazing.

“You’re so fucking sexy, baby girl. Letting me fuck your pussy and your ass at the same time.”

“Oh god, I’m getting close again. Daddy, please.”

“Ask me again.”

“Please Daddy, I need to come. Let me come.”

Laura plunged her fingers deep into Carmilla’s ass and kept them there. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hip with her free hand, snapping harder into the girl with the additional leverage. Carmilla came undone shortly after, hit with her third orgasm of the evening. Laura barely gave her enough time to recover before pulling her fingers out of Carmilla, and replacing them with her now drenched cock. Carmilla let out a strangled scream at the larger invasion.

Laura gave her a moment to adjust to the girth now firmly seated in her ass.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, checking in again.

Carmilla swallowed hard. “I am. I just – fuck, you’re so big baby. Filling me to the brim.”

“And you’re so tight around me. Nice and hot and tight.”

Carmilla took a few more moments before starting to push herself against Laura, signaling that it was okay to start moving again. Laura started off slow, sliding in and out more and more each time. Soon Laura was pulling most of the way out before plunging all the way in again.

“Carm, look at us.”

Carmilla did as she was told, biting her lip as she saw Laura working in and out of her ass.

“Go faster. You can go faster, baby.”

Laura moved her hips faster, feeling her end of the toy hitting her g-spot again. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was coming again. She snaked her hand around Carmilla’s body until her fingers found Carmilla’s clit. She rubbed at the engorged nub, Laura’s own release pending.

“Who do you belong to?” Laura asked through gritted teeth.

“Y-you,” Carmilla panted out.

“Louder.”

“You, daddy!”

“That’s right, baby. Fuck, I’m going to come in your ass. And I want you to come too. Come with Daddy.”

Their screams echoed in the room. Laura continued to slide shallowly in and out of Carmilla until the aftershocks of their mutual orgasm ceased. Laura then gently pulled out of Carmilla, who then collapsed face down onto the bed. Laura flopped onto her back, and eased the toy from inside of herself. Both women were finally utterly spent. They laid in silence, only beginning to recover from the sex marathon they had just completed.

“Laur – “

“Carm – “

They laughed. Carmilla turned her head to look at Laura.

“Carm, that was fucking incredible.”

“Sweetheart, _you_ were fucking incredible. So fucking sexy. You never cease to amaze me.”

Laura placed a sweet kiss on Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla moved onto her side, facing Laura. Laura scooted closer to Carmilla and did the same.

“I mean it, cupcake. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls,” Laura teased.

“I’ve never done that with anyone, Laur. Only you. Because I trust you. You and no one else.”

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, Laura.”

They kissed again, becoming a tangled heap of limbs and lips. After a few lazy moments, they parted.

“We should probably shower,” Laura said, giggling.

“We probably should. But I just want to hold you for a little while, if that’s okay.”

“That is _more_ than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. Feed the beast.
> 
> Also find me on tumblr @writingsandravingsfic. Send me questions, suggestions, comments, prompts! Help me do the things.


End file.
